


People You May Know

by noyabeans (snowdrops)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pining, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdrops/pseuds/noyabeans
Summary: If he glared a bit too long at Baldy whenever he broke through Dateko’s blocks, or grinned a bit too wide when he foiled Baldy’s spikes, it had everything to do with his competitive nature and nothing to do with the increasingly erratic beating of his heart. He was probably having a heart attack, or something. No big deal.





	People You May Know

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Hate with You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864491) by [glitch_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitch_writes/pseuds/glitch_writes). 



> Companion piece to Tsucchi's [In Hate With You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10864491), which was in turn inspired by the amazing Starlity's [art](http://starlity.tumblr.com/post/160395961762/dude-ok-so-yknow-the-stage-play-rap-battle-vid-you).

Futakuchi was _not_ pining. He was absolutely not pining over Karasuno's vice-captain with the shaved head and rumpled training vest - what the hell, they even shared the same number, _ew_.

He was just frustrated at how Baldy's cocky smile whenever he got a good spike in had somehow burned itself into his mind, and more than a bit bothered that the _other_ smile - the one that appeared sometimes when Karasuno’s shrimpy made a particularly good block, or when the libero punk made an impressive save - was making his heart pound faster whenever he so much as caught a glimpse of it.

Screw that, it wasn't even like they were friends or anything. Sure, he might be friend-quaintances with Ennoshita, but Baldy only ever gave him the stink-eye whenever their schools met for matches. Obviously, Futakuchi, never one to back down from a challenge, especially one as blatant as this, was more than happy to reciprocate the look. What was that saying again, keep your friends close, and enemies closer, right?

Yes, that was it, but now he wasn't entirely sure that it was that wise a saying. Who said it anyway? Did it still apply on Facebook?

Right now, he was in this predicament all thanks to Ennoshita. Ennoshita had sent him a friend request and he'd accepted it without thinking twice - but now he was regretting that decision, because the profile of one Baldy by the name of Tanaka Ryuunosuke had popped up under "People You May Know". How dare he look so good in his profile picture?

His finger might or might not be hovering right above the Add Friend button. Futakuchi liked to think of himself as a daredevil, sometimes.

Before he could press anything, though, Onagawa's voice cut through his thoughts. "What's got Futakuchi so quiet today?"

Next to him, Aone shut his locker, before saying, "A crush."

_What._

"What crush," Futakuchi hissed, Facebook friend request forgotten for now. "Karasuno's vice-captain is appearing on my Facebook and I don't know if we're friends enough to send him a friend request but I’m not entirely sure I want his punk-ass self on my Facebook -"

"Definitely a crush," Obara said sagely, talking over Futakuchi. "The last time it was this bad was Kamasaki-san, remember?"

"Oh my _god_ , don't bring Kamasaki into this," groaned Futakuchi. He hardly had enough brain space for volleyball, his studies and Tanaka Ryuunosuke without having to bring his obnoxious senpai into this mess.

Wait, _what._

He was royally fucked.

* * *

Futakuchi liked to think that he was more emotionally aware than he let on - after all, it took a certain level of competency to be able to figure out his enemies’ weaknesses and strike them where it hurt.

So fine, after his teammates’ mocking and Aone’s silent judgment, he'd finally come to terms with the fact that he might have A Little Thing for Karasuno's Baldy. A Little Thing that, unfortunately, wouldn't be going anywhere, judging from the scowl that he was always on the receiving end of whenever they so much as crossed paths.

Case in point: their latest match, where he’d been forcibly dragged away from a stand-off with Baldy. Geez, his face pissed Futakuchi off to no end and made him want to do things to him, like making him blush - it’d be a good look on him, Futakuchi thought - and putting that mouth of his to better use. Unfortunately, Obara and Aone hadn't thought the same, and he hadn’t managed to get in any words with Baldy beyond _Fuck you more!_ or anything along that line of thought.

“Just add him,” Nametsu said with a drawn-out sigh as she caught him staring forlornly at his handphone for the nth time. “It’s just Facebook, you wimp.”

How low had Futakuchi sunk that even Nametsu was calling him a wimp? He let out a pathetic whine and slumped further down on his table. “He hates me, even if I add him he’s not going to accept and he’s going to think I’m a _creep_. I can’t even talk to him without wanting to get into a _fight._ ”

He could feel Nametsu and Aone exchange a look over his head, but his thoughts were still on Stupid Baldy and his stupidly charming smile and his stupidly irritating hair that looked so downy and probably would be all soft and fuzzy if he ever had the chance to touch it and his damn _muscles_ and -

“Fuuuuuck,” he groaned.

* * *

Being friends with Ennoshita on social media was both a blessing and a curse. A blessing, because Ennoshita was pretty active online, and regularly posted videos of the shenanigans his friends got up to, or skits featuring the Karasuno guys. A curse, because both forms of content included unnecessary amounts of one Baldy, which did absolutely nothing for Futakuchi’s fragile heart. It didn’t stop him from religiously watching all of Ennoshita’s uploads, though.

It only got worse when he added Ennoshita on Snapchat. After all, they were fellow captains, and they had, on more than one occasion, met up outside school to plan training sessions for their teams. In fact, Ennoshita had been the one to add him and not the other way round. There was nothing to lose, or so Futakuchi had thought.

Oh, how wrong he was in thinking that, because now he was faced with the reality of having Baldy appear on his phone screen every single day. Ennoshita’s Snapchat story _always_ featured a cameo or two from Baldy - and sometimes more than a cameo, like the time when he’d opened Ennoshita’s story to Baldy’s godawful rendition of a Perfume song. It was one of the most cringeworthy things that Futakuchi had ever heard with his own ears, but his heart had still skipped at the way Baldy’s voice cracked on the high notes, and the way he had run out of breath, and the way he’d laughed when someone in the background yelled, “TRY AGAIN, RYUU!”

If Futakuchi was intentionally opening every single one of Ennoshita’s Snapchat posts, nobody needed to know.

* * *

“Why are we here?” Futakuchi asked, looking around the clubroom in bemusement. It was only the third-years for now; there was still some time before practice started for the day.

“We,” Onagawa punctuated his sentence with a meaningful pause, “are gathered here today to fix a problem.”

Captain senses tingling, Futakuchi sat up straighter, ready to bolt out of his seat to do some serious kouhai-murdering if necessary. “What is it? What did Koganegawa get into this time? Is Sakunami still alive?”

Aone shoved him back fully into his seat with a grunt, while Obara pulled out a notebook that was labelled _Saving Futakuchi Kenji_. Futakuchi recognised the handwriting - it was Nametsu’s. He frowned - what were his friends up to this time?

“On the second day of March in this year 2013, the boys’ volleyball teams of Date Tech High School and Karasuno High School of Miyagi Prefecture, Japan, met for a practice match,” Obara read, a grin making its way across his face.

“Captains Futakuchi Kenji and Ennoshita Chikara challenged each other to four matches of games, which ended in a draw. This day also marked the beginning of Captain Futakuchi Kenji’s spiral into unrequited love with Karasuno High School’s vice-captain, one Tanaka Ryuunosuke of jersey number 2.”

Futakuchi felt the blood rush to his face as he sputtered, “What the _fuck_ guys -”

Nonplussed, Obara continued reading - did he have a _script_ because there was no way Obara could do Shakespearesque narration off the bat - “On the twenty-first of March, Vice-Captain Aone Takanobu revealed that Captain Futakuchi Kenji was suffering from an intense crush, which was causing him misery over social media connections.

“On the twenty-third of March, eyewitnesses - earhearers - Koganegawa Kanji and Sakunami Kousuke reported that Captain Futakuchi Kenji was heard cursing under his breath as he spiked balls. They added that the curses sounded like a frustrated repetition of “ _Fuck_ _that baldy_ ” over and over again. We would like to add that use of such language within the gym, especially within earshot of junior members of the team, is strictly frowned upon.”

“Okay, stop,” Futakuchi groaned, face burning. “I don’t want to hear any more. Spare me.”

“I’ll skip to the latest log, then,” Obara said, flipping through the pages - _holy shit_ that was a lot of pages - to a hastily scribbled entry. “Yesterday, one Date Tech High volleyball team alumnus Kamasaki Yasushi sent Vice-Captain Aone Takanobu a message of concern that read, ‘What is up with Futakuchi and his stupid teenage angsty shit on Facebook? It’s grossing me out.’

“Upon further investigation it was discovered that Captain Futakuchi Kenji has, over the past three months, been sharing Facebook posts related to A) Unrequited love; B) Martial arts fighting; C) Volleyball techniques; D) Love confession tips and tricks.

“Hence, following consultation with all third-years of the current Date Tech High volleyball team sans Captain Futakuchi Kenji, we have decided that immediate action must be taken to mitigate this problem.

“We have thus set up another practice match with Karasuno High School in four days time, this third of July, and intend to lock Captain Futakuchi Kenji in the locker room with Vice-Captain Tanaka Ryuunosuke. Karasuno’s Captain Ennoshita Chikara has been duly informed and has agreed to cooperate with us.”

“Ennoshita did _what_?” Futakuchi yelled, unable to believe his ears. Of all people he had expected to sell him out, Ennoshita was the last one he had in mind. And more importantly - “You’re scheming to sell me out and you told me your plan? I’ll just not show up to practice.”

“Uh-uh,” interrupted Nametsu, holding up a clipboard. “If you don't show up of your own accord we have,” she flipped the pages on the clipboard, “Plan B, Plan C and Plan D prepared. The last two involve,” she cleared her throat pointedly, “Futakuchi Kimura.”

Futakuchi's heart dropped like a stone. How dare his team use his sister against him. This was probably ten kinds of illegal and more. There had to be some way for him to protect his dignity. “Why are you guys poking your noses into my love life, anyway?” he asked, eyes narrowing. “It's none of your business. I've never interfered with any of yours!”

Nametsu’s smile turned threatening. “Have you forgotten when you tried to get between Sakunami and that wing spiker from Seijou?”

“That was a _valid reason_ to be concerned,” Futakuchi said, slamming his hands on the table. “Kyouken is- _Kyouken_ and Sakunami is _Sakunami_! What if Kyouken hit him, or something?”

“The only hitting Kyoutani was doing was trying to hit on Sakunami,” Onagawa says, eyebrow raised. “Anyway, same applies to you. Since you aren't gonna do it, we're gonna do it for you. If we gotta push it, we gotta push it. That's what teams are for, after all.”

“Do I get a say in this?” Futakuchi sighed in defeat. The looks on his friends’ faces were the only answer he needed.

* * *

On the day of the accursed practice match against Karasuno, he received a Snap from Ennoshita. Unusual in its own right, but it might be a customary ‘See you at the match’ Snap, so he wasn't too concerned as he opened it --

Only to be greeted by Baldy pacing around a room, saying something agitatedly. Futakuchi felt his brain grind to a slow, painful stop. Baldy was waving his arms, and Futakuchi was _definitely_ _not_ appreciating the muscles he could see, nor the timbre of Baldy's voice as he said -

“I hate that Dateko bastard.”

There was no doubt in Futakuchi's mind who Baldy was referring to. His heart sank - god, for a moment he'd thought it would be fine, that maybe he'd thought wrong of Baldy’s perception of him - but no, Baldy hated him, just like he'd thought.

“Screw him, Ryuu!” a voice shouted from somewhere off camera, before a gakuran-clad cannonball launched itself onto Baldy. There was a chuckle from Ennoshita, and a laugh of “He wants to.”

Futakuchi's brain stopped. Again. Error 404. Force reboot process initiated. Force reboot process failed, because Baldy turned around then, looking straight at Ennoshita's camera, teeth sharp as he grinned and said, “Yeah, I'm gonna screw him up!”

The Snap ended. Futakuchi stared at his phone blankly, uncomprehending. Aone tapped him on the back in concern. He barely had enough presence of mind to replay the Snap, where his brain promptly short-circuited again.

Ennoshita sent him another message, ten minutes later. “See you at the match, Futakuchi.”

Scheming bastard.

* * *

If he accidentally flirted with Baldy when he saw him outside the gym, it was a total byproduct of his natural smoothness. It had absolutely nothing to do with the Snap he'd received nor the pricking heat on his neck.

If he glared a bit too long at Baldy whenever he broke through Dateko’s blocks, or grinned a bit too wide when he foiled Baldy’s spikes, it had everything to do with his competitive nature and nothing to do with the increasingly erratic beating of his heart. He was probably having a heart attack, or something. No big deal.

And if his gaze lingered on Baldy’s arms and those _damn muscles_ and his _chest_ as they changed after the game, it was his attention drifting - they’d played for _hours_ , he had a right to be _tired_ , for goodness sake.

But he wasn’t too tired to catch the way Baldy’s face turned scarlet when their eyes met, never mind that his own neck was burning when Baldy said, ““We’re gonna smash you to pieces.”

For a moment he forgot how to speak, because he actually wouldn’t mind being smashed to pieces by Baldy. Plus, as he’d suspected, a blush suited Baldy. Now, to see how much harder he could make him blush. Wow, get your mind out of the gutter, Futakuchi.

Luckily, coming up with smart comebacks and pretending that he’d prepared them all along was a skill he’d mastered after eighteen years of talking back to his family. Even so, his snide “Tell me that after you've succeeded, like maybe never” still fell short of his usual standards, and oh, that _asshole_ Onagawa was snickering at him from over Baldy’s shoulder.

Then somehow, they were the only two left in the locker room, everyone else having suspiciously disappeared. Baldy didn’t even seem to notice, caught up as he was with trying to defend Karasuno’s honour. Futakuchi only heard the lock click faintly - seriously, traitors - before his attention was drawn again to the way Baldy licked his lips, all feral and fierce.

Screw the team, he decided, as he moved forwards, caging Baldy against the lockers with a hard kiss, discovering at last exactly how fuzzy his hair was. Strangely, his first thought was, _maybe I should add him on Facebook after all_. Sure, they were doing this whole thing backwards, but maybe they could work from there. Better to start somewhere than never, right?

But then Baldy asked him out in the most classless way he'd ever heard of - an arcade date where he expected Futakuchi to lose?! please! - and all thoughts of Facebook and Snapchat flew out of his mind. It sounded like the best idea he'd ever heard in his life.

Not that Baldy - _fine_ , Tanaka now - had to know that; he just had to know that he was going to foot the dinner bill.

“Fuck you,” Tanaka grinned, breath hot on his lips. The red flush had spread all the way to his chest now, underneath his t-shirt, and Futakuchi decided it was a good look on him. He'd like to see it more.

“Fuck you harder,” he said, pulling Tanaka back in for another kiss, making sure to bite his lower lip as he did so.

A dinner date and the Stupid Baldy by his side. Just the thought of it made Futakuchi feel like he could take on the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [Tsucchi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsucchi/pseuds/Tsucchi)'s comment on their own fic, imagining Dateko's side of this mess that is Tanafuta. Somehow, I ended up here. Kudos to them and [thelabours](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thelabours/pseuds/thelabours) for the [comment thread](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/106635519) that sparked it all! 
> 
> Futakuchi Kimura, Kenji's older sister, is named after Futakuchi's stage play actor, Kimura Atsushi. 
> 
> Many thanks to Tsucchi for being my #1 enabler, all the time. 
> 
> Also a shoutout to [Starlity](http://starlity.tumblr.com/), who deserves all the happiness, all the good things, and all the Dateko and Futakuchi-dragging in the world.
> 
> Catch me at:
> 
> [tumblr (rielity)](https://rielity.tumblr.com/) | [twitter (noyabeans)](https://twitter.com/noyabeans) | [haikyuu writing journal](https://noyabeans.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
